Dioses
by alexf1994
Summary: En plena guerra Severus Snape consigue el Olimpo en la tierra, la segunda oportunidad que jamas soño


**DISCLAIMER: El personaje principal de Severus Snape y los otros magos que aparecen no me pertenecen son de la Fabulosa J. Rowling. Los personajes muggles son de mi autoría.**

**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

**DIOSES**

"_Esta maldita guerra pareciera no tener fin, cuando llegara el momento en que elegido Potter terminara con el psicópata este y podremos tener paz, al menos los que sobrevivan, yo estoy condenado, al menos ahora no veo como no terminare muerto, sería un milagro que algo quedara de mi"_

Estos eran los pensamientos de Severus Snape mientras observaba como su asqueroso Lord torturaba a otro pobre muggle que capturaron solo por diversión. Se sentía asqueado, presionado, furioso, cansado y solo deseaba poder salir de la Mansión Malfoy en donde llevaba dos semanas enclaustrado sin ningún momento de paz; necesitaba un respiro urgente para recargar fuerzas. Él estaba altamente entrenado pero nunca había tenido que pasar tantas horas rodeado del Señor Tenebroso que lo vigilaba y observaba como si sospechara que el que suponía su leal sirviente lo estaba traicionando; varias veces penetro en su mente para encontrar solo lo que Snape le quería mostrar, pero no desistía y trataba de agotarlo para hallar algo que pudiera estar ocultando, incluso llego a aplicarle varios crucios para debilitarlo, afortunadamente ni eso hizo mella en el hombre, pero todos tienen un límite y el sentía que al menos que pudiera distraerse y relajarse algunas horas, trataría de matar el personalmente a la abominación esa que tenía que llamar amo.

Tras cinco horas de torturas, planes y reuniones su señor le pidió que buscara información sobre el trio dorado y para su gran suerte lo envió solo. Eso era lo que estaba esperando, poder salir de la pesada atmosfera del cuartel de los mortifagos; no buscaría ninguna información, ya sabía lo que necesitaba para darle un reporte al loco, en vez de hacer lo que le ordenaron usaría ese tiempo para relajarse y olvidar por unos momentos la lucha en la que se encontraba, y donde mejor para hacerlo y pasar desapercibido que en el mundo muggle.

Desde quince años atrás Severus se refugiaba allí para olvidar sus miserias y frustraciones, su dolor y su culpa; tenia buenos amigos que desconocían su condición de mago y aligeraban su vida. Este acudió a uno de los más antiguos de ellos quien era un fiestero empedernido a pesar de contar con cuarenta y cinco años; si él no conseguía distraerlo nadie lo haría. Con el pensamiento de pasar varias horas de diversión llego a su casa.

- Severus amigo, pensé que me habías olvidado tengo meses sin saber de ti

- Hola Leo gusto en verte, lamento el tiempo transcurrido pero mi maldito trabajo no me ha dejado ni un día libre, apenas hoy he podido librarme

- Te ves del demonio, ese trabajo te va a matar, lo que necesitas es una buena noche de diversión y yo conozco el lugar perfecto para eso

- Por eso estoy aquí Leo, nadie mejor que tú para que cualquier persona olvide el resto del mundo, si tú no lo logras nadie puede

- Estas en lo cierto amigo así que vámonos de una vez, te vas a divertir como nunca, eso si nada de tus reglas esta noche, nada de hacerle honor a tu nombre "SEVERO", cero argumentos ni estúpidos escrúpulos… y no pongas esa cara que no tienes que matar a nadie, solo dejarte llevar, en el Club Pandora te olvidaras de tus inhibiciones, queda claro

- Por esta vez no voy a objetar nada, esta noche tú me guías

El mencionado lugar no se encontraba en el centro de Londres y en ningún barrio, ni siquiera en la cuidad, estaba en las afueras y parecía una gran casa de campo, una vivienda esplendorosa e imponente pero privada. Al entrar el ambiente era misterioso y algo oscuro pero no lugubre y era majestuoso. Hermosas lámparas de cristal de telaraña colgaban en lo altos techos, los pisos eran de mármol blanco y verde, unas amplias escaleras de madera con hierro forjado se observaban desde el vestíbulo de la entrada, allí una hermosa mesa de base mármol con diseños de dioses tallados y un cristal con borde ondulado tenía una gran búcaro con hermosas rosas y a su alrededor mascaras con piedras de colores que cubrían prácticamente todo la cara y que los invitados podían tomar para mantener sus rostros en el anonimato. A la derecha se veía la entrada a un salón y a la izquierda un gran closet y una mesa de recepción donde un hombre y una mujer artísticamente vestidos como dioses, tomaban los abrigos de quienes llegaban y los guardaban. Ese sitio era realmente algo diferente y Snape se encontraba muy sorprendido, todo el estilo aunque ecleptico parecía mayormente inspirado en Grecia y su mitología.

- Y bien Severus que te parece

- Este lugar es misterioso y escondido, nadie que pase por aquí pensaría que es un club

- Es un lugar bastante privado, exclusivo, solo se entra si tienes membresía, hoy eres mi invitado. Antes de entrar propiamente te voy a decir las reglas. Primero obviamente la discreción es importante, contigo no me preocupo sé que no contaras a nadie lo que aquí veas u oigas. Segundo como vez allí hay mascaras a tu disposición si quieres hacer uso de ellas, algunos prefieren el anonimato para divertirse y puedes llamarte de otra manera, nadie necesita ni le interesa saber quién eres realmente, esto es en parte como una charada, un juego, hasta donde te quieres mostrar depende de ti. Tercero, sé que pensaste que íbamos a un burdel o algo parecido, aquí es diferente, hay mujeres de compañía pero son muy refinadas, el precio lo pactas directamente con ella si deseas llevarla a alguna habitación pero puede negarse, no están realmente aquí como un servicio, quizás solo quieran tu conversación y nada más y no puedes ni debes presionarlas en algún sentido, ellas se mezclan con todos y solo sabrás si tienes que darle algo cuando hecho el ofrecimiento de ir a un lugar más privado te muestre un broche de plata redondo con una máscara en el centro, allí hablaran y definirán los términos de su acuerdo; y no todas las damas que encontraras son de esa clase por eso lo del broche, no es un club de hombres, esas señoritas cuyo trabajo es el sexo son un agregado. Cuarto, se practica sexo pero el club es mucho más que eso, hay salones de apuestas, aquí encontraras mesas de cartas o de pool, juego de ruleta, inclusive juego de dardos, hay una piscina en la parte posterior donde puedes nadar y socializar con otros, hay ambientes donde se puede bailar o sentarse a conversar en pequeñas mesas, existen incluso un spa completo y en toda regla con salones de masajes y saunas; no toda la diversión es carnal pero para los que prefieren eso hay lugares donde se hacen bailes eróticos, sexo en público de una pareja con una audiencia que no interactúa con ellos, e incluso orgias e intercambios de parejas, ese lugar es una pequeña casa aparte ubicada en la parte posterior después de la piscina. Quinto cuando te dije que las damas de compañía se mezclan con todos y no sabes quienes son me refiero a que aquí asisten mujeres que quieren divertirse libremente, vienen con sus parejas o solas, si buscan compañía normalmente las ves en los salones de bailes y sentadas en las barras que existen en todos los ambientes. Eso querido amigo es todo es general; has visto que la vestimenta es formal y tu como siempre vas de punta en blanco así que no hay problema, ¿alguna pregunta?

- Por ahora, solo si tu usas mascara y cómo te llamas

- Que bien me conoces para saber que uso otro nombre. Aquí haciendo honor a los decorados soy Ares y si llevo mascara ¿y tú como vas a proceder?

- Con mascara por supuesto y me llamare… Eros

- El Dios del amor y el sexo, creo que te viene como anillo al dedo, entonces ya resuelto entremos Eros que la diversión nos espera

Ya camuflados y dejados sus abrigos entraron al salón principal. Se encontraba lleno de pequeñas mesas algunas redondas y otras cuadradas con manteles tornasoles brillantes y una vela en el centro que le daba un toque de luz al ambiente, en realidad la iluminación procedía mas de las miles de velas dispersadas por todo el lugar puestas en diversas bases protegidas con briseras, que de las suntuosas lámparas de techo que apenas iluminaban. Se sentaron en una bastante discreta al fondo donde disfrutaron de la vista, whiskey y unos cigarrillos. Para Snape lo que veía era realmente relajante y enigmático. Hermosas mujeres se paseaban con el rostro cubierto o no, coqueteaban con absoluto descaro, disfrutaban con libertad de ver como los hombres se derretían ante sus encantos y todo absolutamente todo lo hacían con absoluta despreocupación. Allí al parecer no existían los convencionalismos sociales que exigían pudor o recato, nadie estaba para juzgar o amonestar, eran libres como el viento para olvidarse del exterior y vivir las aventuras que quisieran y los hombres lo hacían por igual; la única regla de protocolo aparente era que todos eran caballeros que no perdían el control ni sus modales, altamente respetuosos y considerados, y la mujeres presentes damas todas sin importar lo que hicieran, eso sí con modales exquisitos y refinadas, sus coqueteos no eran vulgares eran más como una seducción, eran todas como unas femme fatal.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que la vio algo difusa entre el humo de los cigarrillos, pero para él fue la más atractiva y sobresaliente entre las demás. Su cabello largo con suaves ondas en las puntas de un tono castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos, su silueta torneada enfundada en un atractivo traje vino tinto largo de corte sirena con sus hombros al descubierto, fue hipnótico. Sus ojos no paraban de observarla y algo debió sentir ella que tras unos minutos volteo a la mesa y fijo su vista en el. Su andar era decidido, seguro y al mismo tiempo muy sensual, al llegar ante él le sonreía y su voz fue definitivamente seductora.

- Hola Ares, veo que te acompaña un nuevo amigo y me parece que nunca ha estado aquí

- Buenas noches querida Afrodita tan bella como siempre, veo que mi amigo te ha cautivado, ese es un gran honor ya que no sueles hacernos mucho caso, es mas a mí me has ignorado en repetidas ocasiones

- Es que tú no tienes el magnetismo que el desprende y esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante que es imposible de ignorar, lo que tienes son unos pésimos modales porque aún no nos has presentado así que lo hare yo misma, hola extraño mi nombre es Afrodita es un placer haberte encontrado aquí

- Hola Afrodita soy Eros y el placer es todo mío de conocer a tan hermosa diosa, quisieras concederme el placer de acompañarme y tomar una copa

- Encantada Eros. Ares querido Artemisa está en el salón de baile y seguro estará encantada de contar con tu presencia

- Esa es la más directa despedida que me han dado en toda mi vida. Bueno amigo te dejo en excelente manos, si deseas encontrarme ella sabrá como hacerlo, disfruten la velada

- Espero que no te importara que lo corriera de aquí, aunque si lo deseas podemos buscarlo

- Nada más lejos de mis pensamientos, tu compañía es exactamente lo que prefiero esta noche, si tú no lo hubieses hecho igual ya no estaría aquí, yo me hubiese encargado

- Perfecto, ahora dime, acerté en que es tu primera vez aquí o solo no hemos coincidido antes

- No te equivocaste, mi amigo me trajo aquí hoy, no soy miembro

- ¿Y que te ha parecido hasta ahora? ¿ya viste el resto de las instalaciones?

- Lo poco que he visto me ha gustado y solo ha sido la entrada y este salón, nada mas

- Entonces que te parece si después de ese trago que me prometiste te sirvo de guía privada y te ayudo a conocer los secretos de Pandora

- Excelente no podría tener una mejor guía que una hermosa mujer como tú. Supongo que te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos y de un color muy particular

- Un par de veces pero dicho por ti suena más placentero que nunca. Te han dicho antes Eros que tu voz es seductora y sensual, algo hipnotizante, misteriosa y altamente sugestiva

- Algunas de esos adjetivos pocas veces, créeme querida que no suelo utilizar este tono sino es con alguien que merezca la pena, y tu exuberante diosa la mereces por mucho

- Me alagas, y además tu nombre me parece que va perfectamente contigo ¿sería mucho atrevimiento preguntar si representas al dios con todas sus características, me refiero claro al sexo y el amor?

- No es atrevimiento, pero eso mi bella Afrodita lo tendrás que averiguar, sería muy aburrido si te lo dijera, no te parece

- Ciertamente le quitaría lo emocionante. Presiento enigmático Eros que esta velada será muy interesante e inolvidable, apuesto todo a que un hombre como tu es imposible de olvidar si te lo propones

- Pudiera ser, ahora dime diosa, eres tu tan inolvidable como aparentas

- Eso Eros querido tendrás que averiguarlo, sino, seria aburrido verdad

Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar yendo primero a un salón de baile donde por primera vez sus cuerpos se unieron al ritmo de una lenta canción. Estaban muy cerca, las manos de ella alrededor de su cuello las de el en su cadera, acariciándola lentamente y acercándola progresivamente más a él. Ella colocaba su cabeza reposando en su cuello y el olía el suave perfume de sus cabellos. Tras tres piezas durante las cuales el acaricio su espalda, brazos y hombros y ella lo incito levemente rozando su nariz por el cuello y la mandíbula de él, terminaron el baile y continuaron con el recorrido.

El spa era amplio y hermoso, todo el destilaba paz; las personas que en ese instante hacían uso de él lo transitaban ataviados solo con batas de seda en color oro y quienes llevaban mascaras no se las quitaban ni allí. El área del sauna era otra cosa. Hombres y mujeres lo compartían, algunos con unas diminutas toallas que apenas cubrían y la mayoría totalmente desnudos y todos sin nada que cubriera sus rostros, quizás por la casi oscuridad y el vapor se atrevían a mostrarse y además en realidad nadie parecía interesado en gravar en su memoria la cara de otros. Algunas parejas tendidas en bancos de mármol se acariciaban y besaban libremente ofreciendo un espectáculo a cualquiera que quisiera admirarlos, quienes estaban solos se auto complacían; y en el ambiente se olían diferentes aromas que atontaban los sentidos, fresa, canela, salvia, menta, naranja, chocolate, dulces y ácidos entremezclados y sin desentonar, todo allí era sensualidad.

Ellos permanecían en una esquina primero tomados de la mano y luego él la abrazaba desde atrás. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las penumbras y captaba mejor las imágenes que se sucedían el nivel de descontrol aumentaba, porque para quienes pensaban que Severus Snape tenía agua en la venas eso no es cierto, tiene sangre que ahora parecía comenzar a hervir y llegaba a su cuerpo causando el efecto de que partes de su anatomía comenzaran a salir de su letargo. Y no era el único, ella pego su espalda a él mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás ofreciéndole fácil absceso a su cuello y sus labios; sus manos inquietas revoloteaban por sus piernas y cada vez más atrevidas, rozaban los límites de su virilidad que por ahora se complacía en sentir un muy apretado trasero ansioso por conocerlo.

Fue fácil el pasar de las caricias a algo más y pronto Eros besaba su cuello, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y rosaba tiernamente sus labios en lo que sería el preámbulo al beso; sus manos ahora delineaban el contorno de sus senos provocándola y excitándola sin llegar a más. Escuchaba sus gemidos y sentía el aumento de su respiración; eso era lo que quería y mientras sentía como ella se iba entregando a las sensaciones sonreía maliciosamente por comenzar a obtener lo que esperaba. Deseaba torturarla, incitarla, hacerla delirar hasta que fuera ella quien pidiera que la tomara, porque estaba seguro que la experiencia siempre era al contrario; ella les coqueteaba, ella los excitaba, ella los seducía y todos se rendían a sus encantos y terminaban por suplicarle que les concediera el regalo de aceptarlos. Hoy sería diferente, hoy ella no era el cazador seria la presa, hoy ella sería llevaba al delirio muy sutilmente y hoy ella le pediría que la hiciera suya para tener el honor de conocer a ese hombre. Hoy el juego de Afrodita seria revertido y ella rogaría que le diera placer. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- Eros te parece si nos retiramos a un lugar privado, creo que allí podríamos continuar más cómodos lo que aquí empezamos

- Es una opción querida pero antes porque no tomamos unos aperitivos en el salón de banquetes, una ligera comida no nos sentaría mal, tú sabes para tener mayor energía

- Valla, valla, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, es la primera vez que le pido a un hombre que me lleve a una habitación y encima obtengo como respuesta una postergación si acaso no es una negativa

- No he dicho ni sí ni no Atenea, solo he sugerido un plan alternativo, y querida para todo hay una primera vez, tú misma dijiste que soy un hombre diferente y es eso lo que te atrae, y ser el primero a quien se lo pides lo valoro enormemente y no lo voy a pasar por alto te lo aseguro, ahora mi hermosa diosa porque no me cedes el control a mí por esta vez

- De acuerdo enigmático caballero, haremos lo que tú quieras

Para él fue muy satisfactorio ver la llama de deseo en sus ojos cuando se lo pidió y muy divertida su cara de decepción, estaba logrando justo cuanto quería, incitarla y frenarla, alentarla para luego cortarla, la llevaría hasta el borde de la desesperación y solo en ese punto la tomaría, estaba seguro que así ambos lo disfrutarían mucho más, en especial ella.

El salón de banquete como todo lo anterior era lujoso, más iluminado y muy espacioso. Consistía en mesas individuales con manteles color burdeos con una rosa blanca en un elegante florero de filigranas y bordes de oro. Las largas mesas de banquetes se extendían en un lateral y los comensales podían tomar lo que quisieran del sofisticado menú. Ensaladas varias con quesos, peras, manzanas, almendras y nueces entre gran variedad de vegetales acompañadas de vinagretas varias a elegir. Tiernos trozos de carne en diferentes presentaciones con hongos, con tocineta, con legumbres; y guarniciones para todos los gustos. Los pescados y mariscos no podían faltar, así como otras delicateces, caviar, pates, jamones curados, quesos de los más delicados y obviamente una gran mesa dedicada solo a postres.

Tras disfrutar de varios manjares y un postre de profiteroles rellenos y bañados en el más exquisito chocolate y una copa de licor digestivo, era momento de continuar con el juego.

- Ahora Afrodita hermosa que te parece si seguimos con nuestro recorrido y pasamos de ver aburridos salones de juegos que en nada me interesan, y me llevas a la otra casa ubicada después de la piscina que menciono Ares y de la cual no me dio mucho detalle. Siento gran curiosidad por saber que encontrare allí, a menos claro que prefieras decírmelo porque no haya nada interesante y nos ahorramos ese paseo

- Así que no sabes bien que sucede en la pequeña casa de atrás, entonces será muy divertido mostrártelo, te aseguro querido que te va a gustar, después de todo decirlo sería aburrido. Pero antes te dejare un momento en la piscina, puedes tomar algo allí mientras regreso

- Y se puede saber la razón de tu momentáneo abandono

- Para ir allá prefiero arreglarme un poco, algo más adecuado al ambiente, ya verás y estoy segura que te gustara

Mientras esperaba observaba a las personas bañándose en el agua aclimatada o repartida en sus alrededores disfrutando de la noche estrellada y la compañía que tenían. Tras varios minutos una mujer vestida en lo que se puede denominar vestido griego de un intenso color azul rey muy corto, y tacones plateados con tiras que se amarraban a sus piernas hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, se le acerco. Si antes le pareció hermosa, ahora adicionalmente la veía como una verdadera diosa capaz de eclipsar a cualquier otra mujer a su alrededor. Ella simplemente le sonrió tomo su mano y lo llevo al lugar donde esperaba pudieran dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

La pequeña residencia posterior era exteriormente igual de hermosa y en su interior lujosa como todo pero con toques más modernos. Tenía dos pisos y en el inferior dos accesos a diferentes áreas a la derecha y la izquierda.

- Este lugar Eros es el de la lujuria, aquí las personas se entregan libremente a sus bajas pasiones, a sus básicos instintos, al deseo del cuerpo. Hay áreas donde las personas se reúnen para tomar algo y ver si se interesan o le interesan a otros; conversan y si se entienden van a privados o a otros lugares donde realizan sus fantasías. Hay espectáculos y bares; si tomamos a la izquierda llegamos a diferentes salones de confraternización algo parecidos a los que ya viste, pero como te dije aquí es más relajado, también hay uno donde una pareja sobre un escenario mantiene relaciones y todos los demás los ven, sin intervenir; no hay restricciones de lo que puedes hacer allí salvo acercarte a ellos. Si vamos a la derecha son salones de intercambio de parejas, puedes participar o solo ver; y arriba son habitaciones. Dime Eros dios del sexo y el amor a dónde quieres ir

- ¿Puedo preguntar antes de decidir cuantas veces has venido aquí? No es que me importe lo que hayas hecho, pero si tus preferencias, pudieran ser las mismas que las mías

- Aquí querido solo he venido a observar los espectáculos, nunca he subido y nunca he participado, ningún hombre me ha convencido de hacerlo

- Entonces me alegro de coincidir y por lo tanto decido que iremos a la izquierda, guíame Atenea, vamos a observar a otros

La sala del espectáculo era totalmente oscura y la única iluminación estaba destinada al escenario donde se realizaba el performance. Unos jóvenes te guiaban a las butacas y sofás repartidos sin orden alguno. Tomaron asiento, les sirvieron unas bebidas y todo comenzó. Era imposible apartar la vista del hombre y la mujer que convertían el más primitivo de los actos en algo sublime y digno de admirar. No era brutal ni vulgar, no era obsceno ni escandaloso; era la danza de dos cuerpos que se entregaban al delirio del placer y lo trasmitían a los demás. Caricias suaves y profundas, gemidos que endulzaban los oídos de los presentes, sincronización perfecta en el momento de unirse, suave y fuerte, ritmo delirante dirigido a prolongar el momento del éxtasis de ella y repetirlo, y retrasar la culminación de él. Parecían fuego que se quemaba, que los envolvía pero no los consumía, pero que se transmitía a todos los demás, entre ellos Eros y Atenea.

Las manos de ambos se recorrían sin apartar la vista del escenario, las caricias antes solo incitadoras, ahora eran más directas y decididas. Cuando Severus sintió como ella comenzaba a retorcerse ante el roce de sus manos en su entrepierna sin llegar a su centro, giro su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella para tener su tan esperado primer beso. Suave en un principio se volvía cada vez más intenso; mordió su labio inferior para que le diera acceso y cuando ella abrió su boca introdujo su lengua para comenzar a jugar con la suya, cada vez más desesperado, urgente y pasional. Se olvidaron de que estaban rodeados de otras personas, de que supuestamente veían una función, su entorno dejo de tener importancia y ahora eran sus cuerpos quienes mandaban; el bajo por su mandíbula, se apodero de su cuello mientras su mano izquierda tomaba sus senos y los sacaba de su ocultamiento para que su boca los degustara. Ella complacida recostaba su cabeza en el sofá admirando al hombre que la llenaba de electricidad en cada toque; jugaba con su negro cabello y trazaba figuras en su espalda que representaban seductoras caricias.

Sus gemidos aumentaban y un dejo de desesperación se apreciaba en la diosa cada vez que Eros llevaba su mano a sus muslos tan cerca del centro, solo para volver a descender sin tan siquiera rozarlo. El dios lograba lo que quería y siguió torturándola hasta que una Afrodita suplicante con voz entrecortada rogo por la caricia. Una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción se plasmó en el rostro del amante quien ahora la besaba y la observaba fijamente, mientras se adentraba y sentía toda la humedad que el cuerpo de ella desprendía. Esa fue la perdición para la diosa; sus caderas respondían indicadoras de querer profundizar el acto mientras abría más sus piernas, su boca entreabierta emitía sonidos de placer y su mano acariciaba el pecho del hombre libre de la interferencia de la tela al haber abierto su camisa.

Cuando la ansiedad crecía Eros aumento la apuesta introduciendo dos de sus largos dedos en ella sin dejar de masajearla mientras besaba sus labios para acallar sus gemidos. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás y su mano se posó en su hombría sobre el pantalón notándola inmensamente crecida y palpitante, deseosa de encontrar un nido donde posarse. Tras varios minutos el cuerpo de Afrodita comenzó a tensarse y su respiración a descontrolarse como anticipo a la descarga a punto de ocurrir; arqueando su espalda, temblando y mordiendo sus labios para no gritar, dejo que emanara su liquido caliente impregnándose en la mano de él como prueba de la explosión ocurrida en su interior. El engreído dios la miraba con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos y era solo la primera parte.

- Demonios Eros eso fue lo más excitante que he sentido en mi vida

- Me congratulo de que lo hayas disfrutado, pero esto querida es solo la introducción, aún falta mucho por enseñarte

- Y yo estoy sumamente deseosa de que lo hagas

- Creo que aquí ya terminamos, vamos al salón a tomar algo te parece

- Tu estas de broma cierto, al salón… al salón…

- Que mejor sitio para encontrar unas bebidas

- No te gustaría más ocuparnos de ese tan crecido bulto que ostentas

- No hay prisa, puedo controlarlo y regresarlo a su estado de letargo

- No lo hagas

- ¿Por qué? –la miraba divertido-

- De verdad me vas a hacer pedírtelo, nunca lo he hecho, nunca he sido la que ruega

- Te repito querida que para todo hay una primera vez –comenzó a juguetear con sus todavía erectos pezones-

- Por favor Eros

- Por favor que

- Te necesito

- Me tienes a tu lado –la beso ardientemente-

- No es suficiente, quiero mas

- Que quieres

- Tú lo sabes

- Dímelo

- Quiero que me lleves arriba

- Muy general

- Me torturas

- Es fascinante verte así, se mas especifica querida –otra vez su mano acariciando su centro-

- Hazme el amor

- Aún insuficiente

- ¿Qué quieres Eros?

- Pídelo bien, dime que quieres que te haga

- Eres muy … muy… malo

- Y te encanta, pídemelo Atenea, libérate… pídemelo

- Maldita sea Eros, me vas a enloquecer, quieres que lo pida bien, … llévame a un cuarto, arranca mi ropa… besa cada rincón de mi cuerpo, entra en mí una y otra vez y no te detengas hasta hacerme desfallecer, tómame soy tuya –estaba tan excitada como antes-

- Estas a punto de estallar de nuevo, tan ansiosa y hermosa, … sabes podría detenerme justo ahora, podría alargar tu tortura indefinidamente, podría tardar horas así antes de adentrarme en ti con esto –tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su miembro-

- No lo hagas… por favor… que quieres para no hacerlo y darme lo que te pido

- Suplícame… quiero oírte suplicar… rogar… ya te dije que te liberes… hoy no tienes el control pero te aferras a el… déjalo ir y ríndete –para darle más fuerza a sus palabras se detuvo-

- No por favor estoy tan cerca

- Haz lo que te pido entonces Atenea, entrégate de verdad

- Te lo suplico Eros, por favor sigue, por favor dame más…. Si….si….ahhhhhhhhhh

- Te ves preciosa cuando acabas, ahora dime, que seguirá

- Llévame a la habitación y acaba con mi tortura por favor Eros

- Ruega, y hazlo bien

- Te lo ruego Eros, te necesito dentro de mí, por favor te lo suplico, ya no puedo más, tú tienes el control haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya te lo ruego –se retorcía y lo besaba mientras hablaba totalmente descontrolada-

- Vamos querida, te voy a conceder tus deseos

Salieron apresurados del salón y estaban buscando unas bebidas para subirlas, cuando un dolor en el brazo izquierdo de Severus lo detuvo en seco. Maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte se separó de ella unos instantes para meditar que haría, era tentador desatender el llamado y ocuparse de lo que necesitaba, pero el psicópata deforme estaba últimamente de pésimo humor y desafiarlo era sentencia automática a ser torturado, y casi con seguridad no le dejaría apartarse de nuevo hasta que le diera la gana de dejarlo volver al castillo. Dándole la excusa de que acababa de recibir un aviso de su jefe por una emergencia de la cual debía ocuparse de manera inmediata e impostergable, se fue no sin antes asegurarle que quería verla de nuevo; el desencanto en la cara de la mujer era evidente, pero ella acertó al pensar que él podía ser inolvidable y tras decirle que días solía frecuentar el club, lo beso y lo dejo ir.

Su jefe estaba furioso cuando el llego. Cuerpos torturados sangrantes y desparramados se encontraban en el piso de la mansión. En su ausencia el mismísimo Lord se había encontrado con Potter y una vez más para su alivio había fallado y el chico escapo. No hizo falta dar ningún informe y por supuesto tampoco se salvó de ser objeto de descarga por parte del amo, que culpaba a otros de su propia ineptitud. Pasaron dos semanas cuando pudo volver al Londres Muggle y visito a Leo para arreglar ciertos asuntos que tenía en la mente. El tiempo se agotaba y lo sabía y era hora de confiar en alguien mas. Decididamente toco el timbre con la esperanza de que no le tomara mucho a su amigo la aceptación de su revelación.

- Severus caramba al fin apareces, pasa tenemos mucho de que hablar, no te he podido contactar a tu numero

- He estado de viaje Leo, lamento haberme ido de forma intempestiva del club el otro día

- Tranquilo tu querida Afrodita me informo que una emergencia en tu trabajo te obligo. La dejaste preocupada, dijo que tu semblante denotaba que se trataba de algo serio

- Ciertamente lo fue, aunque ya se resolvió, al menos por el momento

- Me alegra, ahora que te parece si damos una vuelta y después vamos a Pandora, estoy seguro que tu diosa esta ansiosa por encontrarte de nuevo

- Me encantaría, pero eso tendrá que esperar, necesito de tus servicios como abogado Leo, es algo urgente y eres el único en quien confió. De entrada te digo que todo lo que hablemos y te muestre debe quedar entre nosotros, nunca, óyeme bien, nunca debes decirle a nadie absolutamente nada, no puedes confiar en nadie para esto

- Me asusta Severus, pareces algo paranoico, como si te persiguieran, y sabes que no soy penalista quizás no sean mis servicios lo que requieras para salir del problema en que estas

- No es para salir de mis problemas que te necesito, de ellos no puede sacarme nadie, es para poner mis asuntos en orden, para dejar arreglado todo

- Hablas como si te fueras a morir, pronto

- Es lo más probable que ocurra, y no sé cuándo será, solo que el tiempo se acaba, rápidamente

- Por Dios Severus explícame que carajo está pasando, en que estas metido y no te atrevas a censurar ningún detalle, quiero toda la verdad, si confías en mi me lo dirás todo y ahora mismo

Como lo tenía planeado le conto quien era realmente sin omitir detalles. Al principio su amigo dudo un poco de lo que le decían y lo veía como si lo que necesitaba era un psiquiatra en vez de un abogado, eso hasta que Severus le hizo una demostración de su magia y le dio todas las pruebas que requirió. A partir de allí tras creerle fue mucho más fácil el resto. Le explico que era un espía doble en su mundo, lo que hizo a pedido de Dumbledore y que por ello ahora el bando a quien realmente le era fiel le había dado la espalda al desconocer la verdad; que su cabeza tenia precio, que estaban en plena guerra y que lo único prácticamente seguro era que moriría a manos de cualquiera, a menos que ocurriera un milagro.

Por todo eso quería dejar en orden de manera legal lo relativo a sus propiedades y otros activos. No confiaba en el ministerio de magia para ello, por lo que había resuelto que si se convertía en su abogado todo se tramitaría a través de él. _"Y no te preocupes Leo que solo sabrán de ti en caso de que Potter gane, de lo contrario jamás sabrán que existes. Pondré protecciones mágicas a tu casa y tu oficina"._ Su amigo acepto sin dudarlo, como iba a darle la espalda a un hombre que a pesar de sus errores tenia los últimos dieciocho años tratando de resarcirlos y que ahora arriesgaba su vida cada segundo por derrocar a un tirano, ese hombre era más que un valiente y ahora contaba con él de forma incondicional.

De acuerdo a sus instrucciones se prepararían dos testamentos, para dos escenarios. En caso de que Voldemort fuese derrotado tal como se esperaba, a falta de herederos directos consanguíneos en el primero se designaba como heredero universal a Harry James Potter Evans de todas sus propiedades tanto en Inglaterra como en el extranjero, sus cuentas bancarias tanto muggles como en Gringonts y todas sus pertenencias a excepción de unos libros que pasarían a manos de Hermione Jane Granger su mejor alumna en toda su trayectoria como profesor y otros a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Si se diera el caso que Potter falleciera durante los enfrentamientos, los libros y pertenencias mágicas serian de la Srta. Granger y el resto sería para una fundación que debería crearse para garantizar la educación mágica y acogida de niños con poderes, huérfanos o de bajos recursos; y si ninguno de los anteriormente nombrados sobreviviera, todo pasaría a manos de dicha fundación, en la cual de forma obligatoria debía estar su abogado dentro de la junta sin que pudiera ser removido de por vida.

En caso de que Voldemort venciera todas sus propiedades, pertenencias y demás activos no relacionadas al mundo mágico serian para Leo Houston su abogado. Lamentablemente con todo lo que tuvieron que resolver y con el poco tiempo del cual disponía a Severus le fue imposible ir al club en busca de su diosa, pero le pidió a su amigo que pasara por allí para entregarle una nota de su parte.

_"Querida Afrodita me ha sido imposible resolver todos los problemas de trabajo para poder ir a tu encuentro. No pienses que nuestra velada ha quedado relegada al fondo de mi memoria, por el contrario en los momentos de pesadumbres es evocarte lo que me alienta y logra evitar que la insanidad se apodere de mi mente. Espero que este sentimiento sea mutuo y aun no hayas olvidado a este humilde hombre deseoso de contar con tu presencia y poder admirar tu belleza de diosa. A menos que la muerte me lleve puede asegurarte que volveremos a encontrarnos para continuar en el punto exacto donde debimos separarnos y estaré más que feliz de entregar lo prometido. El pequeño detalle adjunto es para que al verlo tengas la certeza que soy real y te pienso". _

_Tuyo siempre Eros._

Junto con la nota le dio una hermosa cajita, un joyero mediano de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas combinadas incluyendo diamantes, realizadas por duendes con el diseño de una serpiente en la tapa.

No paso mucho para que Severus cumpliera su promesa y volviera con su amigo al club donde encontró a su Atenea. No hicieron falta las palabras al verse, apenas sus ojos se hallaron fueron a su encuentro y se fundieron en un profundo y prolongado beso, tomaron unas bebidas y se retiraron a unas de las discretas habitaciones. Si antes la hizo sufrir ahora fue todo lo contrario, sin mucho miramiento la fue despojando del hermoso vestido verde botella que lucía al tiempo que acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel. Solo había un detalle que lo incomodaba y era la máscara, teniéndola acostada en el lecho se arrodillo frente a ella y se despojó de la suya esperando la reacción de su amante, que para su fortuna lo imito dejando al descubierto un hermoso rostro que combinaba a la perfección con su cuerpo esbelto, de proporciones perfectas y simétricas.

La escultural diosa se aproximó a él para quitar lo único que quedaba de prenda en ese hombre y poder admirar su total desnudez, Eros era un nombre que le calzaba hasta ahora ya que si su maestría en las artes amatorias era tan buena como lo apenas mostrado la vez anterior, y si se sumaba el gran atributo que poseía, el resultado sería poder entrar al Olimpo. Ya el había disfrutado de su cuerpo al besarlo y acariciarlo y ahora le tocaba a ella darle placer. Se entretuvo bastante subiendo y bajando por su anatomía, rozando ambas pieles, besándolo, incitándolo, saboreándolo y casi llevándolo a la cima; era una serpiente que quería enroscarse en todo su ser y no permitirle escape alguno.

Cuando la temperatura corporal era excesiva y ambos se necesitaban con desesperación no dudaron en fundirse en uno solo. Lento, despacio, él encima siempre dominante sin ceder ni por un momento el control, comenzó a introducirse en ella tortuosamente disfrutando relajadamente del momento. Ella lo estimulaba a incrementar el ritmo, pero él no lo hizo de inmediato sino progresivamente hasta alcanzar un vaivén frenético para luego reducirlo abruptamente hasta casi parar, y volver a comenzar. Eso la enloquecía, gemía y gritaba sin pudor alguno entregándose por completo al placer que su amante le otorgaba; muchas fueron las veces que estando a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis él se paraba y ahí comenzaban las suplicas a viva voz para que volviera a embestirla fuertemente. Él sonreía de verla en ese estado delirante y a la tercera ocasión decidió complacerla y arremetió con todo.

Ella estaba tan húmeda y cálida, tan divinamente estrecha que al hombre le costaba trabajo no dejarse arrastrar cuando el cuerpo de la diosa temblaba descontroladamente, y sus piernas amarradas a las caderas de él intentaban acercarlo más y que ni por un segundo se saliera. Se controló lo más que pudo, pero cuando el sudor de sus cuerpos los hacia resbalar, la voz de ella era afónica de tanto gritar y contenerse se volvió doloroso, se dejó llevar por el orgasmo derramándose en su interior de manera intensa y abundante arrancándole un gran gemido ronco de satisfacción.

Permanecieron unidos acompasando sus respiraciones regalándose besos y tiernas caricias, luego se tumbaron de lado y así permanecieron conversando solo el tiempo suficiente para reponerse. Esa no era una noche para descansar, no eran dos amantes regulares, no eran dos enamorados, eran un hombre y una mujer sucumbiendo al deseo, a la atracción que sintieron de inmediato, a sus impulsos y esa noche era para aprovecharla, porque ninguno de los dos sabía si volvería a ocurrir, si el momento se repetiría, si la ocasión se daría; y con ese pensamiento en común volvieron a la acción sin contenerse. Estaban eufóricos de la lujuria que habían acumulado desde el día que contra sus deseos tuvieron que posponer el encuentro, ahora lo aprovechaban y de que manera. La danza de fusión de cuerpos se repitió una y otra vez hasta que cumpliendo con lo prometido por el dios Afrodita se encontró desfallecida. Para dicha de Eros esta vez no fue llamado y pudo apreciar como quiso a la hembra en la cama, no solo en el acto sino después, cuando las fuerzas de ambos colapsaron y se rindieron al placido descanso tras la extenuación. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron juntos y acordaron que de ser posible, volverían a verse en el mismo sitio, sin promesas ni ataduras, pero con muchas esperanzas de repetir.

Esas citas sin compromisos se repitieron más de lo que el propio Severus creyó posible. Esa mujer se fue convirtiendo en su refugio, en su desahogo para los amargos momentos cada vez más frecuentes. Nunca le dijo a que se dedicaba pero ella oía pacientemente cada uno de sus arrebatos de inconformidad porque algunas cosas se retrasaban, por obstáculos no previsibles, por incapacidades de sus compañeros, y aunque no entendía casi nada, el hecho de estar allí para el tomando su mano, regalándole una dulce caricia en su rostro era impagable. Ya no era solo sexo, se convertían en amigos y al contrario de él que no podía ser sincero, ella si lo era y lo convirtió en su confidente relatando sus desdichas, sus penurias y revelando su más oscuro secreto.

La hermosa diosa que parecía tan feliz y relajada en el mundo, distaba de ser tan siquiera parecida a su verdadera persona. No olvidaba que su amigo le dijo que en Pandora todo era un juego, una charada, y Afrodita era una magnifica representación de un alter ego totalmente opuesto a la mujer de nombre Ekatheryna Tuddur. Ella, mujer de clase media se encontraba atrapada en una seudo relación con un hombre extranjero de nombre Dominik que se negaba a otorgarle su libertad y la mantenía a su lado a base de chantaje y violencia. Dependía de él financieramente pues no le permitía trabajar y la membresía en el club fue un regalo de la única amiga que le quedaba y sabia su situación, pues los demás amigos se alejaron al ver que ella cortaba su comunicación a petición de su pareja, y su familia que vivía en el extranjero no tenía noticias de lo que pasaba en su vida.

Le conto que él viajaba constantemente por lo que casi siempre estaba sola en el apartamento propiedad de Dominik donde vivía. Solo tenía una cuenta con poco dinero, lo indispensable para sus gastos corrientes, era otra manera de controlarla. Nada estaba a su nombre, ni siquiera su cuenta de teléfono móvil, el la pagaba y a él le llegaban los estados detallados con todas las llamadas realizadas en el mes, y cuando estaba en casa se lo quitaba para ver si alguien la llamaba, esa era la razón por la cual no podía darle ningún numero para localizarla. Obviamente su amante carcelero desconocía de sus salidas pues estaba segura que si alguna vez se enteraba era capaz de matarla.

Vivía con miedo constante en el cuerpo de realizar cualquier acción que lo molestara y ocasionara que arremetiera en su contra físicamente, aunque lo que más la aterraba era la amenaza de exponerla públicamente. Era el abuso psicológico lo que poco a poco fue haciendo mella en su persona y su incondicional amiga Alexa al encontrarla un día al borde del suicidio, le brindo el escape que necesitaba llevándola a Pandora para que fuera otra al menos por unas horas y pudiera lidiar con su vida. Su alter ego le permitía ser una mujer fuerte y decidida y no la ratoncita asustada en quien se había convertido; no era por sexo por lo que allí iba, en realidad en el año que llevaba asistiendo solo estuvo una noche con otro hombre a quien nunca más vio. Lo que la atraía del lugar era el ambiente distendido, sin perjuicios, sin miradas acusadoras, lo que le gustaba era que allí se sentía libre.

Cuando Eros le pregunto a qué exposición temía, Afrodita le relato que cuando llego de Rusia a donde emigro con su familia a la edad de cinco años, tuvo la suerte de encontrar trabajo rápidamente y un pequeño apartamento que compartía con otra chica. Al cabo de dos años difíciles donde ganaba para mantenerse pero no para ahorrar perdió su empleo y tras eso su suerte la abandono. Su compañera de casa le permitió quedarse allí sin pagar su parte del alquiler a cambio de que durmiera en la sala, limpiara y cocinara; su antigua habitación fue alquilada para compensar la renta. Tras varios meses sin ningún progreso en sus circunstancias por coincidencia conoció a su amiga Alexa. Ekatheryna se encontraba llorando mientras caminaba por una plaza y la tropezó tirándola al piso, la chica al ver su estado no se molestó por lo ocurrido, al contrario la llevo a una banca y comenzó a calmarla.

Ella necesitaba tanto desahogarse que no le importó que fuera una extraña y sin darse cuenta comenzó a contarle su vida y su desesperada situación. La chica la dejo hablar y al final le dijo que a ella le paso algo similar hasta que se decidió a hacer algo que muchos consideran reprobable, se convirtió en una dama de compañía de alto nivel. Alexa era una rubia elegante hermosa y de buen cuerpo, hablaba tres idiomas y era inteligente; tuvo que parar sus estudios universitarios luego que a su familia le fuera mal y ya no pudieron hacerse cargo. En ese momento después de tres años como acompañante de hombres adinerados no solo estaba cerca de graduarse sino además tenía un departamento y ayudaba financieramente a su familia quien creía que trabajaba para una firma legal. Le digo que era algo duro de hacer sobre todo al principio, pero que si se animaba la buscara y ella la conectaría y si no, de todas formas había encontrado una amiga para lo que necesitara.

Al principio se rehusó a contemplar esa posibilidad, hasta que un día cansada de los desplantes de sus compañeras de casa y de no encontrar otra solución llamo a Alexa y comenzó su carrera como acompañante. Como ella le dijo fue harto difícil acostumbrarse a tener sexo con desconocidos, pero a todo uno se acostumbra, se concentraba en las ventajas y retribuciones que obtenía en vez de lo que pudiera estar perdiendo. Poco a poco recupero su estabilidad, se mudó con su amiga, tenía clientes que pagaban generosamente y le daban buenos regalos, comenzó a estudiar administración y todo iba bien hasta el fatídico día que se cruzó con un cliente nuevo, Dominik. Galante y seductor la fue enamorando llenándola de detalles y atenciones; tras varios meses le ofreció salirse para establecer una relación con él y ella deslumbrada acepto. Al principio era normal, vivían juntos, salían, disfrutaban, hasta que todo cambio.

Cuando él se dio cuenta que a ella se le acabo el dinero no le permitió trabajar pues él podía mantenerla, luego la obligo a dejar los estudios para que lo ayudara en sus negocios, la aparto de sus amistades y cuando Ekatheryna cansada de todo se le ocurrió desafiarlo e intentar dejarlo, él la golpeo y le mostro varios videos de ella manteniendo relaciones con diversos hombres en las fiestas privadas que Dominik daba con sus amigos y en las que ella trabajo. Además tenía pruebas de su vida laboral que confirmaban su ejercicio en la profesión más antigua del mundo. Amenazo con publicarlos y entregar todo a su familia, y ella ante la vergüenza y el miedo a la decepción de sus padres cedió a su chantaje y hasta el presente permanecía a su lado.

Severus estaba en shock ante tales revelaciones. Sintió ira hacia ese hombre capaz de recurrir a tan bajos métodos para tener a una mujer, y miedo por ella de que la destruyera completamente. Era inútil decirle que debía ser fuerte y enfrentarlo cuando obviamente estaba en desventaja; su amiga ahora abogada ni siquiera sabía que la golpeaba solo que la amenazaba con su pasado y aunque trato varias veces de sacarla de su casa, le conto que el miedo la retenía incapaz de hacer algo distinto a ceder.

Esa mujer tan dulce y apasionada no merecía que eso le ocurriera y él le daría fin a su desgracia. No le importo que ya tenía suficiente con cuidar de Potter y luchar en una guerra, lo único que pensó fue que antes de morir podía hacer algo bueno para rescatar a una persona, sino podía salvarse a sí mismo, porque no salvar a alguien más, y así decidió cambiar la vida de Afrodita. Ese mismo día antes de que le contara todo, Eros le había obsequiado una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije en forma de estrella; las puntas eran de ónix negra como los ojos de Severus y el centro un diamante rosado. Le explico que así la veía el, como una estrella que llego a iluminar su firmamento, lo negro lo representaba a él y el núcleo a ella, que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Al final Afrodita le advirtió que Dominik estaba próximo a regresar y no volvería a Pandora hasta que el partiera nuevamente, pues nunca la dejaba sola y tratar de escabullirse unas horas era misión suicida. No podía arriesgarse a que supiera de ese sitio y le arrebatara la poca libertad que tenía, para ella si eso ocurría era mejor que su vida llegara a su fin. Él le brindo toda la comprensión y solidaridad de la que fue capaz, le dio su verdadero nombre y solo le pidió una cosa, ponerlo en contacto con su amiga pues él podría remediar de forma definitiva su situación sin ponerla en peligro y lo más importante sin pedirle nada a cambio. Al principio ella recelo pero al final le dio el número de Alexa y se encomendó a todos los Dioses; si se había ganado su confianza y le conto todo, que más podía arriesgar.

Lo primero fue hablar con Leo y después reunirse los dos con Alexa, Ekatheryna debía darle un poder legal para actuar en su nombre; ya con todo acordado entre los tres puso en marcha su plan. Se acercó a Dominik y bajo una maldición imperium lo obligo a entregarle todo el material que poseía en contra de su novia y el nombre de todos los relacionados; le modifico la memoria para que la olvidara definitivamente y lo mismo hizo con todo su círculo. Tardo varios días en lograr todo y después hizo que se fuera a otro país lejos de Inglaterra cortando automáticamente toda conexión de manera inmediata y por el resto de su vida, sin posibilidad de volver o hacer negocios tan siquiera a través de terceros. Al verlo partir en el avión, se fue a buscar a Ekatheryna a casa de su amiga donde a pedido de él permanecía recluida desde tres días atrás.

Cuando le conto que se había hecho cargo de Dominik y que este se encontraba rumbo a América y nunca volvería la mujer no lo podía creer; le entrego todo lo que la había hecho prisionera de ese hombre y le dijo que nadie jamás podría relacionarla con esa etapa de su vida, era el pasado y debía continuar sin mirar a atrás. La participación de su amigo y Alexa era para traspasarle legalmente un apartamento que poseía en Londres y que ahora era suyo, también deposito en su cuenta dinero suficiente para que se mantuviera sin problemas por al menos dos años sin necesidad de trabajar, aunque Leo se encargaría de encontrarle uno en cuanto ella lo quisiera y además, ya tenía cupo en la universidad para continuar con sus estudios que estaban totalmente cubiertos y de eso se encargaría su abogado.

Alexa le confirmo todo dándole fe que en esta oportunidad si se había encontrado con un buen hombre y ahora era plenamente libre. Afrodita solo podía llorar de la emoción, tres días atrás era una prisionera y ahora gracias a su Eros era la dueña de su vida. Eros la llevo a su casa y juntos estrenaron el comienzo de una nueva vida, al menos para ella.

- Severus es demasiado lo que hiciste, yo no debería aceptar, con que me libraras de él era suficiente, no tenías que regalarme este apartamento ni el dinero ni nada

- Ekatheryna yo tengo varios inmuebles así que darte este te juro no me afecta para nada, ni el dinero tampoco, además estoy sumamente agradecido contigo por todo lo que me has soportado, no cualquiera lo hace, no tienes idea de cuanto has hecho por mí. Cuando te dije que tú me libras de perder mi cordura no te mentí, eso querida no tiene precio

- ¿Alguna vez me contaras que es lo que haces que atenta contra tu cordura?

- No puedo prometerte que lo haga, ni siquiera que permaneceré en tu vida

- ¿Entonces es probable que un día desaparezcas?

- Me temo que si y no por gusto, si eso ocurriera quiero que recuerdes que eres alguien importante para mí y si no vuelves a saber de mi es porque no tuve alternativa. Mi vida es… complicada, solo eso debes saber… y ahora no pienses en eso y disfrutemos de este momento juntos

- Cada segundo que pase a tu lado lo atesorare pues puede ser el último… tengo que decírtelo por si te pierdo… te amo Severus y sin importar lo que la vida nos depare le estoy muy agradecida por ponerte en mi camino… y no es necesario que sientas lo mismo ni digas nada

- Lo sé, pero yo mi hermosa Afrodita también te amo; hasta ahora tan solo había amado a una mujer y estoy agradecido de tenerte aunque sea al final de mis días, ahora cariño dediquémonos a amarnos sin pensar en nada mas

Así transcurrieron muchos días en esas cuatro paredes. Cada vez que Severus podía se escapa para estar con su Afrodita y entregarle todo de sí. Allí a reguardo del mundo eran un hombre y una mujer queriéndose incondicionalmente, dos dioses humanos que tenían su Olimpo en la tierra. Pero como estaba destinado un día el dejo de acudir a su encuentro.

Habían transcurrido doce años y ella aun recordaba la última noche que lo vio. Cada vez era menor el tiempo que se quedaba y cada vez se mostraba más cansado y estresado. Ese día en particular el apenas entro la tomo en sus brazos para hacerla suya de una manera urgente y necesitada, en todo momento la besaba y la poseía como si su vida dependiera de ello; no se detuvo hasta vaciarse en ella repetidas veces y dejarla agotada, pensó que se quedaría pero él se vistió y partió no sin antes recordarle cuanto la amaba, y esa fue la última imagen de su amado Severus.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia en un colegio de magia el retrato de un ex director conversaba con la actual regente.

- Ha llegado el día Severus, supongo que estas ansioso

- Lo estoy Minerva y también feliz

- No sé porque esperaste tanto tiempo, pudimos hacerlo antes

- Porque todo tiene su momento y es ahora cuando debía ocurrir, ¿tardara mucho?

- Oh no querido –como si sus palabras fueran un presagio en ese momento la puerta se abrió-

- Permiso directora me dijeron que viniera a verla

- Pasa querida te esperábamos, supongo que sabrás para que

- Mi madre me lo dijo, lo he esperado mucho

- Lo imagino, ahora los dejo a solas

- Buenas noches Atenea

- Buenas noches padre estoy muy feliz de conocerte al fin

- Yo también hija, mi pequeña diosa que ahora será la princesa de las serpientes, eres tan parecida a mi Afrodita

- Pero tengo tus ojos y tu cabello, ambos nos parecemos a ti, más el que yo

**_Flash Back_**

- Leo por fin te encuentro

- Ekatheryna que coincidencia estaba por buscarte, vienes a preguntarme por Severus cierto

- Sabes donde esta, han pasado más dos meses

- Sí y lamento tener que decírtelo, lo siento de verdad pero Severus murió Ekatheryna

- Sabía que este día llegaría, él siempre hablaba de cuando partiera… y muchas veces se despedía como si no fuera a volver … no es justo… ahora que… ni siquiera pude decirle … estoy segura que le hubiese alegrado la noticia

- ¿Que noticia?

- Estoy embarazada Leo, de mi Eros

- Embarazada… eso… es … felicidades … Dios porque te lo llevaste el estaría feliz, tanto que sufrió y cuando al fin es dichoso … la vida puede ser muy cruel

- Leo ahora si me contaras todo lo que sabes sobre él y como murió. Quisiera visitar su tumba

- Definitivamente esto lo cambia todo, antes tengo que hablar con unas personas no sé cómo es el procedimiento en estos casos… lo arreglare y te contactare querida no te preocupes… un hijo

- En realidad Leo son dos, tendré gemelos

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

- Aquí padre lamento haberme tardado, me manche la camisa y no quería que me vieras desarreglado

- Mi hijo Aquiles… tu hermana tiene razón te pareces mucho a mi

- Si padre estoy orgulloso de ser tu vivo retrato como dice mi madre

- Ambos en mi casa,… Aquiles debes ayudar siempre a tu hermana y cuidarla, si ella es la princesa de Slytherin tú eres el príncipe… sean correctos, leales y astutos, apéguense a la disciplina pero disfruten de cada momento en este lugar, vean más allá de lo evidente y sean ejemplo y un patrón a seguir para los demás. Espero que se esfuercen en sus estudios y se conviertan en personas de bien. Sé que les parecerá que les exijo demasiado, pero solo es por su bienestar y para que nunca cometan mis errores

- No te preocupes padre, el tío Harry nos ha contado muchas anécdotas de cuando eras su profesor y de lo que hiciste en la guerra, lo entendemos

- Le debo las gracias a Potter por siempre estar al pendiente de ustedes y ayudar a mi Afrodita cuando su magia se manifestó, cuanto me hubiese gustado estar a su lado

- Pero ahora que estamos aquí siempre nos veremos padre, de algún modo ya no nos separaremos

- Es cierto Atenea, de ahora en lo adelante siempre estaré aquí para ustedes. Ahora vallan a descansar hablaremos pronto

- Sabes padre todos nos miran por ser los hijos del gran héroe de guerra Severus Snape, te admiran mucho, y yo te prometo que tanto mi hermana como yo seremos dignos hijos y sucesores de tu legado, siempre dejaremos nuestro apellido en alto y lo llenaremos de honor, estarás orgulloso

- Yo ya estoy orgulloso hijos míos… por siempre… ustedes son mi legado en este mundo… mis dioses terrenales.


End file.
